What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland
Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland is a 2002 American animated musical comedy-drama fantasy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation, and released by Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film is a sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan, ifself based on James M. Barrie's classic play. It is loosely based on the play's additional scene When Wendy Grew Up. An Afterthought. The film follows a girl who refuses to believe in her mother's story during the Blitz in London, only to be mistakenly brought to Neverland by the pirates. In order for her to get home, she meets Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys who encourage her to fly and make her believe. Plot The story begins in World War II London, during the Luftwaffe's bombing campaign in preparation for Operation: Sea Lion. Peter Pan's former playmate Wendy Darling has grown up and married, and has two children of her own: a 12-year-old daughter Jane, and a 4-year-old son Danny. Her husband Edward is sent to fight in the European Theatre of the war, leaving her to raise the children by herself. She tries to keep their spirits up with stories of Peter Pan, but Jane has become cynical under the pressures of the war, belittling the stories her mother tells and ridiculing her brother's faith in them. Captain Hook, still seeking revenge against Peter Pan, sails through the skies on his pixie-dust-enchanted pirate ship, finds Jane sleeping by the window, and – mistaking her for Wendy – abducts her to use as bait for Peter. However, his ship triggers an air raid alarm and is mistaken for a Luftwaffe bomber and Hook has to escape for his life as the Germans attack London and Royal Air Force Spitfire planes move on the ship as anti-aircraft fire erupts around them. Back in Neverland, he drops the girl into the waiting tentacles of a giant octopus, expecting Peter to also be devoured by it as he dives after "Wendy" to save her. However, Peter rescues Jane and Hook and Iago are eaten instead. Though Hook and Iago manage to escape, the octopus enjoys Hook's taste (much like the crocodile he had finally managed to lose long before) and begins hunting him down. Peter rescues Jane, and upon finding she is Wendy's daughter, assumes she would like to follow in her mother's footsteps. He takes her to his home to be the mother to the Lost Boys, but Jane refuses, more interested in getting back home. They try to make her have fun and to teach her to fly, but she fails because she doesn't believe. She blurts out that she doesn't even believe in fairies, which leaves Tinker Bell slowly dying. Jane leaves them and is approached by Hook and Iago, who trick her with a deal. Hook promises to take her home and lies that he won't harm Peter, and she agrees to help him find his treasure. He gives Jane a whistle to signal him when she locates it. She returns to the Lost Boys to play a game of "treasure hunt", and they try to win her into becoming one of them, so she'll believe in fairies and restore Tinker Bell's health. When Jane finds the treasure and Peter and the Lost Boys make her the very first Lost Girl, she throws Hook's whistle away (before she becomes a Lost Girl), but Tootles finds it and – not realizing what it is for – blows it. Hook, Iago and the crew arrive and capture Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but let Jane go as thanks for "helping" them. Peter hears this and says that now because she still doesn't believe in fairies, Tink's light would go out. Back at the Lost Boys' home, Jane rushes to get to Tinker Bell before her light went out, be she was too late, Jane then started to cry. Suddenly her tears of sorrow and her new-found belief magically brought Tinker Bell back to life right in front of her. They hurry to the Jolly Roger, where they find Peter on the plank. Jane saves him, and with the help of "faith, trust, and pixie dust" learns to fly. Hook grabs Jane, but Peter saves her, also sinking the ship. Hook, Iago and the pirates exit via a rowboat, pursued by the giant octopus who, due to a major sight problem, believes them to be different kinds of fish. Now that she can fly, Jane is able to return home to Wendy and Danny; Peter and Tinker Bell escort her. Peter and Wendy are briefly reunited, and he is displeased that she's grown up, but she assures him that she hasn't really changed; Tinker Bell, having gotten over her jealousy of Wendy, covers her in pixie dust, allowing her to fly one last time; Wendy's proven her point to Peter. He says goodbye and flies off, with Wendy, Jane, Danny and Nana II watching. Edward returns from the army, Hitler's plans to invade Britain were thwarted by the Royal Air Force (coupled with massive losses in Stalingrad against the Soviet Armed Forces), the family is reunited, and the family watches as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell quietly fly home.